zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zettai Karen Children Chapters
A list of Zettai Karen Children manga chapters, written and illustrated by Takashi Shiina. It has been published weekly in Shōnen Sunday, since 2005. The manga contains three girls containing a great power which they can be angels or demons. In the first volume, Takashi stated the first 4 chapters were part of a "short term serialization". Thanks to those, the series gained popularity. They are part of the official cannon, but the numeration started from volume 2. In every volume, there is an omake showing the characters in other types of situations. In Volume 1 there is no omake, but the pilot chapter. For publicity reasons, there are volumes sold as special editions, including gifts or exclusive artwork. Volume 21 was the only one with a different cover and a bonus chapter, in order to promote the release of the OVA. Chapter 291 and 292 were released by Weekly Shonen Sunday as "The Esper Boy has Returned Home (8)" and "Tomorrow Never Dies (2)". In volume 31 this error was fixed. List of Chapters: Volume 1 * Release Date: October 18, 2005 Characters in order of appearance # Kōichi Minamoto # Kaoru Akashi # Aoi Nogami # Shiho Sannomiya # Taizō Kiritsubo # Oboro Kashiwagi # I-009 # Normal Peoples Volume 2 * Release Date: October 18, 2005 Characters in order of appearance # Kōichi Minamoto # Kaoru Akashi # Aoi Nogami # Shiho Sannomiya # Taizō Kiritsubo # Oboro Kashiwagi # Commissioner Sannomiya # Yoshimi Akashi # Akie Akashi # Normal Poeples Volume 3 * Release Date: January 14, 2006 Volume 4 * Release Date: March 17, 2006 Volume 5 * Release Date: June 16, 2006 Volume 6 * Release Date: September 15, 2006 Volume 7 * Release Date: December 16, 2006 Volume 8 * Release Date: February 16, 2007 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Volume 31 Chapter not yet in Tankōbon Volumes: 299 The Rebooted Warrior- The Training Camp of Unexpected Encounters 1 300 The Rebooted Warrior- The Training Camp of Unexpected Encounters 2 301 The Rebooted Warrior- The Training Camp of Unexpected Encounters 3 302 The Rebooted Warrior- The Training Camp of Unexpected Encounters 4 303 The Rebooted Warrior- The Training Camp of Unexpected Encounters 5 304 Escape from Mio 1 305 Escape from Mio 2 306 Escape from Mio 3 307 Escape from Mio 4 308 Escape from Mio 5 309 Angels and Demons - Continued 1 310 Angels and Demons - Continued 2 311 Angels and Demons - Continued 3 312 Angels and Demons - Continued 4 313 Angels and Demons - Continued 4 314 A Lovely Lifestyle 1 315 A Lovely Lifestyle 2 316 A Lovely Lifestyle 3 317 A Lovely Lifestyle 4 318 Missing Link 1 319 Missing Link 2 320 Missing Link 3 Category:Zettai Karen Children